Music Challenge Drabbles
by Angel Of Broadway
Summary: Musical challenge for two RP characters based on the Twilight universe.


...Yes, I know, I'm procrastinating with my other stories. I've got stuff going on, all right? Getting ready to graduate, moving to my new house, insistent writer's block. But that's hardly the point. Point is, I lost access to the internet for a little while, and I got bored out of my ever-loving mind, so I decided to tackle this little music challenge I've seen floating around. Since I don't use names, the real main characters are two characters me and my amazing buddy Lala love to RP with (if you want to know more about Ryder and Emily, go check out Avalon University-pretty awesome forum!) So...enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** All music belongs to the respective artists listed. Ryder belongs to my friend Lala, and Emily belongs to me.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.

3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

4. Do 10 of these, then post.

**1. Luck Be A Lady-Frank Sinatra**

What better theme for the dance than A Night In Las Vegas? The way she looked tonight, he knew he was dealing with Lady Luck. That hair, those eyes, those _lips_-he could only hope she wouldn't treat him like her other guys or merely brush him , she was being polite for now, but everytime she wandered out of sight, he wished she would have stayed with the guy she came in with-_him_. He could only thank God it wasn't a fully Begas theme, or she could be blwoing on some other guy's dice. Luck may be a lady-cruel and fickle-but Lord, was he lucky to be with this lady tonight.

**2. Isle Of Inisfree-Celtic Woman**

She was always a dreamer-she knew that without being told. How could she be anything but a dreamer, though, being so far from home? Yes, she loved being able to travel so much and visit all kinds of cities, but they could never be home-they could never be _him_. Home was where her family sat around the fire telling stories and laughing, home was where she was in his arms. But home wasn't reality, no matter how much she dreamed for it.

**3. All I Ask Of You-The Phantom of the Opera**

No matter how much she rooted for the Phantom, her heart always fluttered a bit during this song. Promising love no matter what, always being there for your true love-that had been everything she always wanted, being held and protected.

"Babe?"

She looked up into his warm eyes, full of everything she had ever needed.

"Yeah?"

He smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you."

She smiled back, her heart jumping in the most delightful way.

"I know you do."

**4. If I Could Have You Back-Aly &AJ**

It was a mistake, a stupid, careless mistake. That he could really be gone forever... She thought about him coming back all the time, but with those thoughts came memories of fighting and indecision. Had it been just another level in a game to him? After everything they had gone through, was it really worth it?

**5. The Best Day-Taylor Swift**

One of her earliest memories she had was being five in the middle of October. They had gone to the pumpkin patch, and the sky was blazing gold. Another memory-she had been humiliated by her 'friends' at school. As soon as she got home, they droves for miles to a faraway mall, and after trying on clothes for hours, she didn't even remember her tears. Not long ago, she found a video of her at three years old. They were in the kitchen, and her father was still alive. They were princesses in the garden, and the leaves were falling around them, and everything was perfect.

"I love you, Mom."

**6. My Kind Of Town-Frank Sinatra**

"This is my kind of town."

His statement surprised her-he never liked settling anywhere. She looked up at the sign-'Welcome To Chicago'-at the people simply smiling at each other as they passed, at his clown grin.

"It has all that...jazz," he went on. "A town that just won't let you down. My kind of town."

And she could see herself in that town with him.

**7. Let The Flames Begin-Paramore**

The metal in her hand gleamed as she watched the house. What a shame-she had been searching so long, only to wallow in her own guilt and selfishness.

"Oh, Glory," she sighed, flicking the lighter open. The name 'Glory' was carved into the silver, the manipulative girl that drove her this far.

His death-oh, Glory. Her attempted suicide-oh, Glory. Their betrayal-oh, _Glory_.

"Let the flames begin," she whispered, a look of relief on her face as she tossed the lighter towards the house.

**8. You're The One That I Want-John Travolta/Olivia Newton-John**

God, she loved the 80's, especially on him. The tight black T-shirt, the painted-on jeans, the slicked-back hair. He was _definitely _the one she wanted. And oh, did she ever feel powerful in the red heels-he was practically panting through his grin.

"I've got chills..."

**9. Rise Above This-Seether**

"Babe, don't do this..."

She could hear the desperation in his voice even above the wind whipping around her. Opening her eyes, she saw the tiny figures down below, gawking up at the girl standing on the ledge. _Crazy_, she could hear them say, _she's lost it_. What had gone wrong-when?

"Please..."

She looked back, knew there would be pleading in his eyes. He should have been there himself, not a hallucination of her guilt-ridden mind... She thought she could fix herself before it had come to this, and now she hated what she had turned into.

"Rise above this..."

The picture flew out of her hand as she scrambled down.

**10. Decode-Paramore**

Her heart was thudding painfully as she stumbled over the forest floor, knowing he was following behind her. She thought she had know him so well, but he had hidden the truth so long...

She stopped, hearing his footsteps halt.

"I know...what you are," she finally spoke, her voice trembling.

"And?" he asked after a moment.

She spun around and there he was, his face impassive, but his eyes wild. He hadn't wanted to tell her, and she knew to be scared for what could happen. There was something she could see in him, and it might kill her, but-

"I want it to be true."

And there you have it. I'm pretty proud of how it came out, especially with the time limit of each one, but what can you do? And hey, you got a little peek into some of my eclectic music tastes! Remember, reviews are appreciated!

1. In the RP-which takes place at a college-there's a dance going on, and the theme is A Night In Las Vegas. When this song came on, I couldn't pass it up.

2. Yeah, wasn't so sure about this one...but I did what I could, and I don't think it came out that bad.

3. Yes, I love Phantom Of The Opera. Yes, I love this song. Do I think it's one of the most romantic songs in existence? ...Yes, which made it perfect for a cute, fluffy scene.

4. This one was a little bit of a challenge. But since the two of them often go back and forth being together or not...yeah, I dunno.

5. This one, not so much about the couple. My character and her mom don't have the best relationship, so when this song came up, it gave me a little bit of a chance to...show how she really feels?

6. Another Sinatra song-I know, I know. But I love Frank Sinatra.

7. Okay, I was really stumped when this one came up. As of yet, no one is dead, especially not one of the main characters. There's no evil little girl named Glory, and no one is trying to kill anyone else. Yet. We'll just have to see.

8. Really, how could I not play off the movie for this one? It was just too perfect.

9. This one-heavily inspired by the music video. This could sort of come before number 7, if you read into it a bit more.

10. I very shamelessly used the music video as inspiration for this. But he is NOT a vampire. As for what he really is...well, you'll just have to check it out for yourself, won't you?


End file.
